Radiant End
by Zero The Chance
Summary: An extended epilogue on how Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn could have ended. A few pairings in this story.


**AN: It has been nearly 2 years since my first story so in honor of that, I've decided to try and make a story better than that one. Hopefully you readers enjoy it.**

**The following is an extended epilogue for FE10, one of my favorite games. Parts of it may be different than the games ending due to this fans feelings of an ideal ending for the game.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters belonging to Fire Emblem.

Radiant End

It had been seven years. Seven long years since the end of their war. Allies had come and gone, friends move on with their lives, and peace had actually stayed throughout the land. Quite an accomplishment since the beings of the land had numerous idiotic reasons for starting battles but...no, I will not get into this argument with myself again. The reason for this is to let you the ones who watched and helped us through our journey know what may have happened with those you have may come to love...or hate. Really doesn't matter to me, I myself dislike a good many of them. Well I'd rather not bore you any longer than necessary so why don't I start with this little story shall I...

Priestess of Dawn, Micaiah and Zephyr, Sothe have lived a long peaceful ruling over the country of Daein with kindness and bringing the once dark nation back up to it's feet. The length of how long it took is but a number to the people as they have now become a nation united because of it. The Wise Champion, Nolan watched from the streets since the end of the war, content with the life he had though would occasionally meet with the Queen as a Representative of the citizens of Daein. Sword of Justice, Edward, Freedom's Arrow, Leonardo, and Loyal Halberdier, Aran, stayed with their king and queen, becoming knights of the kingdom. Edward went on to becoming the leader of the border guards with his longtime friend Leonardo serving as his second-in-command, though all of the knights knew that their roles were more or less reversed usually. Aran on the other hand stayed in the capital as a part of the royal guard. The Carefree Saint, Laura, served as Micaiah's personal nurse, having become the Queen's closest friend during the war. Laura had been there for Micaiah during her wedding with Sothe and in return Micaiah assisted Laura with everything during her wedding with Aran. Steadfast Rider, Tauroneo never fought again but served as an advisor towards the young King and Queen.

Mistress of Wyverns, Jill, became the leader of Talrega, leading her land and people towards the same path her Queen was leading the whole of Daein. Alongside her, the Black Tempest, Haar, assisted his wife in all of her acts to bring Talrega back to a stable condition. The Valiant Lady of Marado, Fiona, acted similarly towards her land. Spirit-Charming Sage, Pelleas, continued to serve Daein only instead of as a king, he held power in the courts and helped keep peace in his own way. The Wandering Sage, Ilyana eventually left the merchant caravan and instead traveled with Blade of Unity, Zihark, the man who she fell in love with. The two are rumored to have settled in Gallia. Mistress of the Evil Eye, Nailah, and Black Wolf of the Sands, Volug, returned to their people with news of peace and were able to eventually migrate over to the deserts of near Daein. After assisting his siblings in reawakening their father, Earthbound Chorister, Rafiel went back to Hatari to be with Nailah.

The Fearless Lion King, Caineghis fell during the battle against Ashera, in order to put an end to the war. Though saddened by their loss, Fang of Gallia, Skrimir led Gallia to a new age with the knowledge he gained during the war. Lion King's Shadow, Giffca served as the shadow of Skrimir until his death, a smile of his face knowing Gallia would be safe and that he would be reunited with old friends. Gallia's Valkyrie, Lethe became the captain of Gallia's forces and continued to mold young soldiers into fierce warriors of Galia. The Kindhearted Warrior, Mordecai no longer fought, instead he lived in peace. There is a rumor around his village that he lives with two old comrades from the war. Dutiful Assistant, Kyza continued to rise in the Gallian army until he became the new Shadow of the Lion King. Finder of Secrets, Lyre lived free in a small village in Gallia and would always tell young laguz stories of the war and the heroes that saved the world. She patiently awaited her husband's return, though when asked she would never reveal who that person was.

Lord of Air, Tibarn became the first leader of a united bird tribe, bringing them great respect from other nations. White Prince, Reyson became a leader of this new tribe, assisting Tibarn in any way he could and eventually discovered that he had a natural talent in handling the politics of a nation. Hawk King's Eyes, Janaff and Hawk King's Ears, Ulki continued to serve as the right and left hands of their king. Wise Old Crow, Nealuchi became the representative of the Raven tribe and helped clear the bad air between Hawks and Ravens. Sky's Shadow, Naesala left in order to atone for the crimes he was forced to commit. Though he didn't want to trouble her, Mesmerizing Chanteur, Leanne joined her love in his journey. Six months ago they finally returned to the united bird tribe with two children.

Young Dragon Prince, Kurthnaga opened Goldoa's borders to the other nations. Serving as the young kings most trusted ally was the Crimson Bodyguard, Gareth, who taught Kurthnaga with both strictness and love. Wish-Spinner, Ena returned to Goldoa and gave birth to her lost fiance's child, bringing joy to all of Goldoa for the first dragon born in centuries. Eternal Wanderer, Nasir served his king by observing the other nations, though some believe he has help from the Man of Many Mysteries, Volke, though none are able to prove it.

In Crimea their Devoted Queen, Elincia continues to bring happiness to her people with her deep resolve and love. Though many believed she would marry Protector of the Realm, Geoffrey after the war, many were mistaken as though the two loved each other, it was a love of siblings not lovers. Tireless Advisor, Lucia continued to assist Elincia with each and every decision the queen made. When Crimea's Grim Cavalier, Renning returned all of Crimea was overjoyed. Instead of taking the spotlight he assisted Crimea's Keystone, Bastian in forging treaties among the other countries. Veteran Knight, Keiran served the royal family endlessly as Geoffrey's second-in-command. The Prince of Layabouts, Makalov and his wife the Unassuming Knight, Astrid, continue to serve their country, though Astrid would occasionally need assistance from the Petulant Pegasus Knight, Marcia in keeping Makalov in line. Marcia herself continued to serve as a royal knight and eventually married Agile Horseman, Oscar, who returned to the Royal Knights. The Rural Juggernaut, Brom returned home with his daughter Wayfairing Country Girl, Meg. The two live peacefully with their family. The Alluring Rogue, Heather returned to care for her mother after swearing to never become a thief ever again, instead she stayed as the close friend to the Relentless Halberdier, Nephenee. Nephenee returned home though a few years later surprised all by marrying the Perpetual Guardian, Gatrie, though not even Gatrie's oldest friends could deny the love they shared.

The Lucky Wayfarer, Danved hung up his lance and became a traveling performer, making many laugh to their hearts content. Though his comrades were shocked when he returned with his twin Devnad. First-Rate Sage, Calill returned to running the store with her beloved Largo and her daughter Amy.

After one year of continued work, the Greil Mercenaries finally decided that it was time to end things. The Hero of Blue Flames, Ike left on a journey of unknown lands, taking Friend of Nations, Ranulf with him on the journey. It is said that they have returned with Ike reuniting with Elincia and Ranulf returning to Gallia to be with his wife. The Scarlet-Haired Paladin, Titania became the new leader of the Greil Mercenaries and though she worked with pride, she would always make time once a year to visit the graves of her fallen friends. The Deadly Adept, Shinon became the new Second-in-command of the mercenaries. The union between the Deadly Adept and the Scarlet-Haired Paladin was a big surprise for all but their fellow mercenaries. Mighty Soldier, Boyd became a hero to the new rookies of the mercenaries, while his wife Healing Breeze, Mist became their leading healer. The Faithful Student, Rolf stayed with the mercenaries and became a tutor to aspiring archers. The Gentle Saint, Rhys left the mercenaries to open a chapel and teach children. The children themselves loved when Rhys's wife, The Aspiring Lady of Blades, Mia would come back home after finding new opponents.

The Sapphire of Bengion, Sigrun was loved by her subordinates in the Holy Guard and continues even now in guarding Sanaki. The Empire's Bright Blade, Tanith was feared by her subordinates in the Holy Guard and continues to guard Sanaki. Plucky Freedom Fighter, Tormod became Begnion's laguz advisor. He is very busy with his work in helping former laguz slaves in getting out of poverty, but is very happy with his life. Liberation's Talon, Vika serves as a liaison to former slaves. Desert's Water, Muarim became the first ever laguz official. Lion-Blooded, Stefan was allowed to form a small settlement in the desert's of Begnion. In recent years this settlement has become it's own nation with Stefan as it's leader.

"Are you still writing at this hour?" a voice calls out to me from behind. I don't need to look to tell who it is.

"I'll be done in a moment." I say.

"You better or I'll get Tanith on you." She threatens before she heads off.

Holy Empress, Sanaki led her people without the guide of the goddess and though the beginning was rough, she was able to create a new, brighter Begnion. When she found a familiar mercenary wandering through her kingdom, she invited him to stay at her home. The empress and mercenary began an awkward relationship soon afterwords. Throughout his various journeys of the land, he would occasionally come to Begnion. Then two years ago, Silent Master of Winds, Soren had been announced to be engaged to the Holy Empress. Though many were confused at why she would marry the mercenary, her closest guards could see the love she held for the archsage, similarly only his closest companions could see the happiness in his eyes when he was with her. What happened in the future, only time would tell.

"...How long are you going to read over my shoulder, Sanaki?" Soren quietly said. True enough his wife had not gone away but instead read everything he wrote while he was writing.

"I am almost done so don't you dare roll up this scroll." She said. He sighed as he patiently waited for her to finish. Though when he heard her mutter something he asked her to repeat herself. "Why do you always make these records. Every year it is usually the same thing with slight changes." She asked.

He thought for a moment on how to answer her. "I write these records so future generations can see the progress we make in keeping the peace and why it should be kept."

"..."

"...Fine I don't really know, I just like writing them." Soren said as his wife continued to stare for a few seconds before gaining a small look of victory.

"Okay now hurry up and come back to bed." And with that she was off.

I sigh one more time as I think back to how this happened. With Ike's departure, I had been in a slump and thought I was once again abandoned. I left the mercenaries and traveled on my own with no real destination until that day Sanaki invited me to stay with her. It was awkward at first but we were soon able to find something to talk about and soon a week had passed without us really realizing it. I soon left but within a few months found myself coming back to her. It was only after meeting Mist again that she helped me realize that I had fell in love with Sanaki. It took around a year but when I confessed it to her she lit up and told me she felt the same. I know, cliché but hey it's my life not yours. I rolled up the scroll and placed it on a shelf with all my other records. And with that I walked back to my bedroom.

END

**AN: So...huh not what I actually expected to write. I am not the best writer, all my former fans would know from my two year hiatus of no stories...Sorry by the way to any who might read this! To those who may not have liked the pairings I chose for this, sorry. I didn't want to add too many pairings but at the same time I wanted some unique pairings thrown in.**

**AN 2: Did I need to use all of their little titles, no. Did I want to because I like small things like that, yep.**

__**AN 3: And yes, I did make Soren break the Fourth Wall a few times. I don't know why, lets just call it instinct...or bored reasoning or whatever floats your boat.**


End file.
